The Kid's Gang of Three
by cjp242
Summary: The first asj story I wrote. A bit rambling, but I don't feel like doing a complete re-write. A mixture of humour and pathos.


**The Kid's Gang of Three**

Strong, supple fingers in a light tan glove snapped closed around the youth's boney wrist, swift and tight as a bear trap, holding their kicking, spitting, flailing victim at arm's length. The uproar was tremendous.

A few people in the surrounding crowd looked on with idle curiosity, including a dark-haired cowboy, who turned back to ask, 'What you got there, Thaddeus?'

'A young pickpocket, Joshua. A red-mop stove inta me, then this kid tried the snatch.' A smile of amusement lit up Joshua Smith's face. These diminutive thieves could scarce have picked a worse mark at the whole race meeting. It would be second nature to his friend Thaddeus Jones, aka former outlaw Jed 'Kid' Curry, to recognise one of the selfsame scams they themselves had worked together as children when they first lit out from the Valparaiso Home for Waywards, and the fastest gun in the West had lightning reflexes. That, and hardly a cent to his name. He closed in on the youth, tempted to give him a few tips on how to lift a fat purse.

'What's your name son? Where're your folks?' Surrounded, the young thief quieted down, and kicked sullenly at the earth.

'Don't look like he wants ta tell. Guess he's scared of a lickin'.'

'A lickin'!' retorted Smith, 'That's the least of his worries. Why it's our plain civic duty to hand him over to the sheriff. I doubt it's a hangin' offence, but how long d'yu think he'll be kickin' his heels in jail?'

Curry met his partner's eyes, both deadly serious, both scarcely able to smother their guffaws, 'Aw I dunno, this one's clearly a confirmed dee-lin-quet – one year, m'ybe two.'

'You don't know nuffin', mister.'

'Found yer voice, sonny? Tell us yer name.'

The boy resumed kicking the dirt, looking down mulishly at his feet.

'Take it from one who knows, your talents don't…' Joshua Smith, formerly criminal mastermind, bank and train robber Hannibal Heyes, was about to send the young thief on his way with a few cents and advice to quit a life of crime to which he was so clearly ill-suited, when a skinny girl of about 13 or 14 came running to her partner's rescue, bright red pigtails flying out behind her. A younger boy of about 10 followed a little more slowly. All three bore a strong family resemblance.

'Mister, mister, pleeease let Zeke go, it's all ma fault. Pa left me in charge – 'cos I'm the oldest, turned sixteen last fall,' she drew her diminutive height up to its fullest extent, 'an' I didn't see no harm in comin' ta the races just fer an hour or two. Wantin' to see the hosses an' the fair an' the fat lady an' all weren't so very wicked, were it?' She pleaded in a wheedling tone, looking up at Heyes with an expression of guileless innocence, 'but while I had ma back turned all our money got stole, every last cent. An' Pa'd told me how I hadta make it last the whole week he's gone, an' none of us have eaten since yesterday mornin' and Zak's so hungry he's darn near faintin',' she pointed at her younger brother, 'an' I couldn't see nuthin' else we could do but go stealin' ourselves, or dang well die of starvation!' Her whole body sagged as she told her sad tale and taking a lead from their sister, the two lads drooped in sympathy, Zak clutching his stomach for good measure. All three gazed up at Curry and Heyes with large, pleading dark eyes.

Heyes frowned down at them, 'Where's your pa gone?'

'He couldn't find no work in town, so he took a job drivin' cattle down ta Redrock. Reckoned he'd be gone no more 'n a week.'

'An' your ma?'

'Aw she's with god, mister. He call'd her to glory ten years since, when Zak was born.' All three children crossed themselves reverently.

'An' how come you've just lost your money, but you haven't eaten for more 'n a day?'

'I didn't say we _just_ lost it, we was here yesterday too. That's when some darn thief snook it. We cum back today cos we're sooo hungry, an' we figured this'd be the best place ta steal just a dollar or so ta buy some food.'

The Kid took hold of Heyes' arm to mutter a suggestion in his ear. He nodded in agreement and turned back to the young girl, 'May I introduce myself, Joshua Smith, and this here's my partner, Thaddeus Jones. We'd be honoured, Miss?… '

'Mathilda Sharpe, mister, an' these are ma kid brothers, Ezekiel and Zakariah.' The girl bobbed a little curtsey.

'We'd be right honoured, Miss Mathilda, gentlemen,' Mr Smith tipped his hat, 'if you'd come an' dine with us.'

All five strolled over to a stall selling hot dogs and doughnuts and it was clear Matty hadn't lied about their being hungry. All three children ate like they couldn't remember their last meal and didn't know where their next one would be coming from, stirring an unsettling feeling of déjà vu in their companions.

Finally, when they'd all licked the last trace of sugary fat off their fingers, the two cowboys gave Mathilda a few dollars to last the rest of the week.

'You bin real gents, mister!' They shook hands and parted, and soon the children were swallowed up by the crowd.

…

When the last race of the afternoon was over, the Kid and Heyes strolled back to their horses well satisfied. They were $150 up on the day, having backed a 5–1 shot in the final race, and planned to grab a bite to eat before heading over to the poker tables in Smoking Gun Saloon for the evening. They'd just reached their mounts, when a shrill voice caught their ears. It sounded disturbingly familiar.

'You let us be, mister, or..or …or else! Our big brother's meetin' us here, an' he's _real_ mean. You don't wanna mess wi' him – he's more'n six foot tall in his stocking feet, an' he's wanted in ten states. You so much as look at him squint eyed an' he'll reach fer his hogleg, an' he draws that quick, blink an' you'll miss it. Meaner th'n a rattler, quicker th'n lightning, he'll shoot you more full uv holes th'n a chestnut pan!' The cowboy facing Matty and her brothers laughed, creasing the long, jagged scar by his left eye, 'You don't say!'

'Lay a hand on us an' he'll hunt ya down, an' peg ya out for the coyotes. Harm his kin an' he'll reckon death's too good fer ya!' in panic, her voice had risen to a high pitched squeal.

'Why, little lady, don't yu wanna give us pay back fer what yer brothers've bin thievin'?' Realising their danger, the children were edging towards the crowds flooding out of the fairground, but with a jerk of his head, the cowboy signalled to his five friends to cut them off.

'She sure is a lively one, Clint, woweee, are we gonna have some fun with her!'

Laughing and jeering, the cowboys savagely beat the two boys to the ground as they started to drag the young girl off towards a nearby stand of trees.

'Mister, take your hands off her!' Not loud, but commanding.

Clint looked up from the girl, to the drifter, to the girl and back again. 'So this is the famous brother,' his tone was light, surprised, ironic. 'Quick th'n lightnin', meaner th'n a rattler. Ha ha ha!' He ran his eyes up and down the stranger, noting his down at heel appearance, the baby face and curls, yet the stance of a gunman, along with a second, older gunny at his back. He liked the odds, two against six. If these were professionals, they'd weigh up their chances and wouldn't attempt to draw. If they weren't, well… He'd been in similar situations before, and they always ended the same way with the other man dead, outdrawn, or frightened off, then shot in the back. He lived by his reputation with a gun. He couldn't back down now. He didn't want to.

The Kid stood quietly, easing the glove off his right hand and tucking it into his belt; the shootist passed Mathilda to one of his companions. The previous uproar stilled in a heartbeat – the jeering cowboys now silent, serious, their eyes boring into the two strangers; stragglers from the races, suddenly aware of trouble, melting away like snowflakes in the hot sun, while Matty, still unable to get free, subsided to a low whimper.

'I said, let her go.'

'Why yer little 'sister' owes us, boy. Yu turn right around an' crawl back down the miserable hole yu cum from, an' yu won't get hurt. Take one more step an' it'll be yer last.'

'Mister, I don't know who ya are, an' I ain't lookin' fer trouble, but you let that kid go now, or I'm gonna make ya.'

Clint's lip curled in an ugly sneer, 'Why them's mighty big words, boy. Yu cain't go round sayin' things like that unless yu mean to back 'em up.'

'The choice is yours.'

A pause of maybe a second stretched to an eternity; eight hands hovered over eight guns, eight pairs of eyes absorbed the opposition with the kind of concentration that a man can summon only when he knows his next sweet breath may be his last, and within a matter of minutes he could be cold and stiff on his way to boot hill. Curry took a step forward; Clint went for his gun, the ear-splitting crackle of an intense burst of gunfire, and in an instant, it was all over.

'Don't just stand there, go git a doctor! They ain't dyin', but ya'll need ta plug the holes before they bleed out', the Kid commanded.

Just two of the shootist's companions were left standing, stunned, frozen, their jaws hanging down on their chests; they made their living by their guns, yet they'd never seen anyone approaching this drifter's speed; they hadn't even cleared leather. The rest of the gang were on the ground, bawling and hollering fit to bust.

Matty goggled at the Kid, ' _Jeez!_ Draws faster th'n lightning!' she breathed, 'Aint no one can draw _that_ fast!'

Unwilling to wait for the inevitable inquiry, Heyes and the Kid swept up the children and hurried them away to a safe distance

'What 're you doin', tanglin' wi' them no goods? We gave you enough money to see you thru till yer pa gets back.'

The red-headed child hung her head, shaking from head to foot, and let out a gut wrenching sob. She didn't normally cry involuntarily, but after such a fright, she couldn't help herself, 'It weren't true, what I said. I made it all up, pa aint drovin' cattle… I were too plum 'shamed to tell ya the truth!' she blotted her tears with the back of her sleeve, gulped for breath and plunged on, 'Ya see our pa, he's a drinkin' man and he's off on a bender. We don't know when he'll be back – aw, he will …'ventually… we just gotta wait, only every last cent'll uv gone on the rye. When he's sober, he takes care uv us real good, but every once in a while, he just cain't help hisself.' She started to sob in earnest, nudging Ezekiel in the ribs with her elbow.

'Pa's the very devil when he's in drink,' he chipped in.

Heyes and the Kid looked at each other quizzically, this was the third story they'd heard from this child since they'd met her that morning.

'Show us where yer stayin' and we'll stop with you there till yer pa shows up.'

'Aw you don't wanna do that mister, it could be weeks.'

'You just show us where you live, an' maybe we'll have a talk with your neighbours,' Heyes replied drily

'Now, we're not settled folks, mister, we don't have no settled home, we just move from place to place.'

'OK, so where're you stopping now?'

'Aw, we got a place on the edge of town, but it'll be right outta yer way.'

'Never mind. We aint in no hurry, let's go!'

Still shaking from her recent fright, and seeing the cowboys' set expressions, Matty gave in, leading her new acquaintances to an old, ruined shack, half of one wall gone, the tin roof flapping in the breeze. Heyes and the Kid looked at each other. 'OK, fetch yer stuff, and we'll head back inta town an' find ya a room at the hotel. Ya can stop there while we're waitin'.'

They put the three children on the Kid's horse, and it's owner mounted up behind Heyes.

'He's a real fine animal, mister. I aint never rode one this good before.' Zeke patted the mare's glossy brown neck.

'Phff! Hardly surprisin'! How many hosses 've you ridden?!' his sister snorted, but she patted the animal too.

'I've ridden a few, so there! Darn sight more 'n you!'

Zak's dreams were drifting in another direction entirely, 'Will ya teach me how ta fast draw, mister?'

'Nope, if I did, I wouldn't be doin' ya no favours.'

'Aw!' Zak cast a sidelong look at the shootist. He looked peaceable enough now, but the boy didn't quite like to take the matter any further.

Later that evening, as Heyes and Curry approached the children's room to collect them for dinner, they could hear raised voices through the door, 'We should tell 'em Matty, they're all right, they've fed us, saw off those bandits, got us this room.' 'You know fine well why not. What d'you think they're goin' ta do when they up an' leave about their business? It's the _kind_ ones that's the _worst_. They'll _never_ let us be. Hush now, I think I hear footsteps.'

The Kid and Heyes pushed open the door, 'Tell us what?'

'Nutthin,' Zeke turned his back to stare out the window.

'There's nutthin' to tell,' Matty added firmly.

Over the meal, Heyes kept steering the conversation round to the children's father, the drinking man, but Matty, Zeke and Zak just as determinedly returned to their favoured topics of Thaddeus' fast draw, the horses and the various attractions of the fair.

By the time they'd finished eating it was getting late, so Heyes let his enquiries drop, for now, and after depositing the children back in their room, the two outlaws went off to the gaming tables at the Smoking Gun.

Four hours later, they decided to call it a night, both well satisfied with the dollars bulging in their hip pockets. Back at the hotel, they found the reception clerk snoring on a sofa, so quietly lifting their room key from the rack, they began to creep upstairs. They were rounding the last corner when a blow to Heyes' midriff sent him staggering backwards as he ran smack into a party of startled travellers sneaking down.

'Sheesh!' Matty groaned, 'What sorta time d'ya call this to be turnin' in?'

'What sort of time d'you call this to be leavin'?'

The two friends followed the children back to their room and shut the door.

'What the hell d'you think your doin'!,' hissed Heyes. 'I can't understand it. We feed you, we rescue you from a pack of no good outlaws, we put a roof over your heads and you're runnin' out on us! You wanted by the law or something? You'd best tell us.'

He glared at them, expecting a reply, but was met only by a brooding silence.

'You're waiting for yer pa, right? What's he gonna think when he finds you gone?'

'We ain't got no, pa.'

'Shut up, Zak! Don't listen to him fellas, he's only a kid an' he don't know what he's sayin'.'

'We ain't got no pa, nor no ma, nor no folks at all, just us. We grew up on a farm out in the sticks an' went ta pick huckleberries, an' when we cum back, they was dead, murdered.'

There was a long silence. Heyes and the Kid looked at the children, then stole a glance at each other, tight lipped and grim faced.

'Is this the truth at last?' Heyes asked quietly.

There was another long pause, then two brown heads and one red bobbed silently up and down. So full of stories about her fictitious past, Matty couldn't get out a single word about what had really happened.

After a few moments, she rallied, 'Ya _cain't_ put us in no orph'nage, they'll split us up an' _we'll die_. Ya'll be _killin' us,_ same as if ya put a bullet thru our heads. D'ya want our dead bodies on yer conscience? I'll come back an' I'll haunt ya! They'll send me to a home for girls, and give Zeke work fer older boys, and Zak work fer young ones. _We won't go!_ Ya _cain't_ make…' her voice was rising and she was becoming slightly hysterical.

The Kid cut in quickly, crouching down to be on a level and look her straight in the eye, 'It's all right, Matty, we won't send ya to one of them places, ya have my solemn word.'

Heyes frowned and hissed impatiently, 'Thaddeus, don't go making promises you mightn't be able to keep.'

But the gunman ignored him completely, 'Ya'll not be sent to a home. My word is good. Don't ya worry, we'd _never ever_ take ya to one of them places. We'll think of sumthin'.'

'Really, mister?'

' _Really_.'

Their eyes held for a minute or two, then Matty, almost against her nature, allowed herself to trust. , This tall, blue-eyed stranger had put his life on the line for her and her brothers, in a situation that had looked utterly hopeless. And he listened. He took notice of what they said, didn't treat them as a worthless inconvenience to be got rid of. He wasn't like the rest; _he_ could do _absolutely_ _anything_. Heaving a sigh of relief, she put down her bag.

Back in their room, the Kid started cleaning his gun as Heyes paced swiftly back and forth. 'You shouldn't make promises you mightn't be able to keep. We can't go round with three children in tow and you saw how much trouble they were getting into on their own. An' do you have to do that _now_?! That gun's shining so bright you can see your reflection in it!'

The Kid shot Heyes a reproachful glance and carried on with what he was doing.

'Sorry, Kid,' though irritated, Heyes regretted snapping.

'I meant it. They _aint_ goin' inta no orphanage. You remember what that place was like fer any good lookin' kid. Ya gotta be tough an' ya gotta have a friend at yer back or ya won't survive.'

'Okay, OKAY!' Heyes did remember, of course. There was no forgetting. Jed had been a very good looking child, had been stunningly handsome all his life, which had attracted a lot of unwelcome attention when they were packed off to Valparaiso after their folks were killed in the border wars.

'There must be someone willin' ta take them in, someone like Arti.'

'I dunno, Kid. Luck was smiling on us when we met Arti Gorman. There aint many like him, an' he's dead now…' Heyes ran his mind over their friends, Wheat, Kyle, Clem, Georgette…. Good folk, most of them, but a little bad in most of them too, and mostly living outside the law. Then he had a brainwave: Jenny Black! The gutsy black-jack dealer from Texas had recently been acquitted for killing her son's murderer, and had motherly instincts aplenty, 'What about Jenny, Kid? D'you reckon she'd take them on?…of course, they could never replace Billy, but she'd not turn them away… once she'd met them, would she?

'Why Heyes, you're a genius! She's perfect. She wouldn't mind 'em bein' a little wild an' she'd bring 'em up real good.' The two men smiled at each other, broad, happy smiles.

'I don't reckon we oughta tell her in advance though. We'll send her a wire, check where she is, but not mention we're bringin' the children, then once they git to know each other. . .. An' when we've got spare cash we can maybe send her a few dollars to help out with the expense.'

The Kid sighed, 'How often do we have money to spare, _any_ money at all!?'

'OK, OK we'll…we'll… we'll speak to… Soapy. He's rich as Kreesus an' I'm sure he'd be willing to help out.'

The Kid didn't know who Croesus was, likely some posh eastern banker or wealthy cattle baron Heyes had come across on the trail, but it didn't matter, appealing to Soapy's better nature – and Kid was sure he had one, buried deep down – was a great idea.

His partner stopped pacing and threw himself down on his bed, the tension easing out of him, but in spite of finding a solution to the problem, he couldn't settle. It was all just too close to home.

The Kid felt it too. He was still cleaning that spotless gun.

'Give it a rest now, Jed, and get to bed. I want to turn out the lamp,' Heyes said gently.

'I'll just finish off. Won't be long.'

Heyes didn't try to stop him again, he knew it would be no use. His mind drifted back to the first time they'd shared a room like this, the Kid cleaning a revolver with meticulous care, Heyes lying back against his pillows, watching. Jed had been 9 or 10, he'd been 13. It was the night after Jed's family were massacred…

…

 _19 years earlier …_

Early one morning, Hannibal had been out in the yard, engaged in training one of his ma's chickens to count. It was a skill so unlikely and bizarre he felt sure he'd be able to clean up in wagers with the local kids, if only he could manage to teach one of the dumb birds. Suddenly a cart had come careering through the gate, sending the hens squawking, and Old Harry Crabtree, red in the face, his hair sticking haywire, was yelling 'Quantrill! Quantrill's hit the Curry place, I seen it burning!' His pa and the farm hands had run for their rifles and horses, and thundered off in a cloud of dust, while, ignoring his protests, his ma dragged him inside the house, bolting the shutters and barring the doors.

Then a tense, interminable wait; no one would answer any of his questions, or let him out of doors. Whispers; muffled sobs; the dogs barking in the yard; not a word about what had happened; everything out of kilter. Why, even when he cussed and kicked the furniture and yanked Mary Ellen's plaits hard to make her squeal, instead of taking the belt from behind the door, his ma started hugging and petting him like he was a baby and struggle though he might, she wouldn't let go. Finally the men returned, and still no news at first, not until they were all gathered in the parlour.

His father paced the room, cradling a whiskey glass in his hand, staring into the amber liquid, you could have heard a pin drop. At last he broke the silence, 'Old man Curry's an' his grandchildren have all bin killed. Looks like Quantrill took them by surprise an' they didn't stand a chance. We'll set up watch here around the clock, an' I don't want none of you kids strayin' away from home, you hear! One of the hands 'll walk you to an' from school, an' no goin' on visits, or playin' down by the creek, without my say so.' He looked along the line of his children, his face drawn and stern, unwontedly fierce, grey with dust; none of them dared utter a word of complaint.

'Martha, we've brought back the bodies of Curry an' the two younger kids, Ethan and Hester. You and Catherine go make 'em decent for a Christian burial – you'll find 'em lyin' in the back shed.'

'Why, that ain't a respectful way to treat a body, John. Bring them inside.'

'Just do as your told woman!' He didn't usually speak to her so rough, but his nerves were still raw. He'd found the bodies in a such terrible state, he knew the sight would haunt him for the rest of his days, 'And keep the kids away. You can bring 'em in when once they're cleaned up and dressed.'

'An what about the other boy, young Jedediah? Least we can do is bury the whole family together.'

'We searched everywhere, but couldn't find the body. Reckon he must've bin inside the house when they were hit and was consumed in the blaze.' _Or more likely taken alive, but he couldn't tell the women and children that. He wouldn't try and mount some fool rescue, leaving his own homestead unprotected, and likely getting himself killed in the process._

As the children went about their household chores under the close supervision of the adults, Hannibal reflected on what he'd been told. Jed was a close friend and he couldn't, wouldn't believe he was dead. They didn't see that much of each other, of course, as his own ma didn't consider the Currys respectable folk and he got a licking if ever she found out he'd gone to play at their place, and they didn't meet at school neither as Jed had spent just half a day there in his entire life. However, like many of the local children, Hannibal harboured a half-grudging envy, admiration and respect for the curly-haired youngster – for his freedom, for his hunting skills, learnt on frequent trips into the woods with his grandpa, and for the colourful vocabulary, which he picked up from a very early age when the old man lost his temper, and forgot small ears might be listening in. If you provoked the child enough in the right company, you could spark his hot temper and get him to blurt out all sorts profanities – learn new words yourself and create a hilarious uproar among the local matrons. Which weren't a mean thing to do, as only you'd get a whipping, not the young lad, since it was established fact that Mr Curry, who was generally considered an irascible old curmudgeon in polite society, was soft where children were concerned and an eccentric in a community where _spare the rod, spoil the child_ was a favourite motto. In fact, the only time an adult had ever laid a hand on Jed, was that half day in school when his teacher cracked a couple of his ribs. Hannibal had felt partly responsible for that, and had gone round to apologise, which was the beginning of lasting friendship, as despite the age difference of two or three years, Hannibal Heyes found a kindred spirit in Jedediah Curry … and he simply could not imagine that tough, lively individual dead. No body had been found, and Jed was rarely indoors on warm summer days, so much more likely he'd seen what happened and was hiding, too scared to come out. But where? There was a secluded spot down on the creek where they liked to fish and Hannibal could escape any prying eyes which might tell tales to his ma. That would be a good place to start, but it clearly wouldn't be the slightest use talking to his parents; in the mood they were in now, he'd probably end up with a sore backside and lose any opportunity to go searching. He'd just have to slip out after dark.

Around midnight a deep quiet had descended upon the house and he slid through his bedroom window into the branches of the adjacent apple tree, then stealthily down and across the yard to fetch his roan pony from her stall.

His heart was hammering against his ribs as he rode between the trunks of hickory and sugar maple, terrified he would stumble across the raiders. The full moon lit his way, but cast twisting shadows from the branches, which tossed gently in the light breeze, tricking his eyes into all sorts of fancies. But he couldn't, wouldn't abandon his friend. Shivering, he stopped in their favourite spot. It was eerily quiet except for the rustling of the leaves and the startled screech of a distant owl. Catching his fear, his pony restlessly stamped her feet, refusing to keep still. In a low voice, he called Jed's name, 'It's me, Han, it's safe, you can come out now.' For a few aching seconds, all was deathly quiet, then there was a louder noise from the bushes and, without a word, his friend pulled himself up behind him. Mounted double on the roan they galloped flat out for home.

Back at the house, there was pandemonium. Hannibal's mother had gone to his room to check up on him and found the bed empty. A search party was throwing on saddles, grabbing rifles and torches when the boys galloped in. Jed was quickly ushered into the house, pampered and fussed over. Indoors, in the light they could see he was in poor shape. Ghostly pale, his clothes torn, dirty and covered with blood, he hung onto Hannibal and wouldn't let go – but most disturbing of all, the normally lively child didn't make a sound; didn't cry; didn't a say a word. Even when the ragged wound in his arm was cleaned and dressed, not even a whimper escaped him.

An extra bed was hastily shifted into Hannibal's room, and finally the two boys were left alone for what remained of the night. A lamp had been left burning low, and the child's eye caught an antique pistol on the wall. It was too old to fire and used merely as decoration, but he got out of bed and with shaking hands, very slowly and carefully, began to clean it. Of course, nowadays, Jed's gun was almost a part of him, and he'd repeated such a ritual countless times with countless weapons across the years since.

Back then, he'd been packed off to the local children's home on the following day. Hannibal had sneaked off to see him a few days later, which probably saved his life, as the raiders returned…

…

The Kid had turned out the light, and his breathing was soon long, slow and regular. How he managed to shut everything out Heyes couldn't imagine. His own unwelcome memories were flooding back now, and he couldn't keep still. He tossed and turned. He was itching to get up, but didn't want to disturb his friend. Then a voice came out of the darkness, 'You wanna hand of cards, Heyes?'

'Sorry, Jed, didn't mean to wake you.'

His partner lit the lamp, extracted a bottle of whisky out of a drawer, 'Ante up!' An couple of hours later the two outlaws packed up and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The following day, they wired Jenny and Soapy and while they waited for the replies, they took the children down to the general store to buy some liquorice treats, and new clothes to replace the threadbare garments they were currently wearing. Then, as they were in funds, they gave each child 2 bits to spend on whatever they pleased. Matilda chose shampoo, Zeke a dime novel and Zak a toy soldier.

Jenny was in Abilene and not knowing what the boys had in store for her, told them to come over any time. So the next day, the little party clambered on board a westbound train. To pass the time, Heyes took out a pack of cards and showed the children a few tricks under the disapproving glares of a pair of elderly matrons.

He was explaining how to stack a deck as they pulled out of Silverstrike when the Kid nudged his elbow

'Can I have a word, Joshua?'

Leaving Matty, Zeke and Zak to practise, they moved to one side.

'The checkered suit and the derby hat with him – they've just got on the train. When they looked our way their eyes popped clean outta their heads, an' now they're actin' like rabbits wi' a hawk overhead.'

'You think they recognise us? D'yu know them?'

'I caint recall 'em, but yea, I reckon they know us – seen us when we were robbin' a train or a bank or sumthin', I guess.'

'What d'yu think they'll do?'

The Kid frowned, 'Well I don't think they'll sit quiet, an' we can't jump train with the kids in tow.'

The two men sat back down again, but the easy atmosphere was broken.

'Matty, here's some money. I've written the names and addresses of the people we told you about on this slip of paper; if we have to split up, you take your brothers and make it over to Jenny. Tell her that Thaddeus and I sent you an' you'll get a warm welcome.'

Matty looked over to the Kid and he gave a nod of confirmation.

'Think ya can do that?'

'Yea, course. But why? Why ain't we goin' together, like you said yesterday?'

'Well, we happen to bear a passing resemblance to a pair of no-good outlaws, and sometimes we get mistook. If that happens, it may take us a while to prove we're honest, upright citizens, so it'll be best if you travel on alone.'

The children stared at them silently, their eyes flicking to the Kid's gun; they hadn't forgotten his fast draw.

'Come on, I'll show you how to make five pat hands outta twenty-five cards dealt at random.'

Matty wrinkled up her nose, 'Shouldn't we be makin' plans ta get away? D'ya know any place round here where the train hasta slow up, an' we can jump off?'

Heyes didn't like where this conversation was headed, 'It crawls up a hill some ten minutes out of Red Gulch, but this aint no dime novel. There's no way we're gonna jump off a moving train, and certainly not with you three children! Anyhow, we're upstanding citizens, pillars of the community, Thaddeus here is engaged to a wonderful girl in Injun Rock, daughter of the mayor as it happens, so there's no need ta worry. We may get arrested, an' they may detain us for a little while till we get the mistake cleared up, is all. Maybe not even that.'

The train continued on its way, but as they approached the next station, the man in the loud suit started making his way down the aisle, his hand hidden behind a newspaper.

'Ya stay here and do just like we told ya. Go to Jenny's.'

The Kid and Heyes began moving down the train, away from the children, only to be met by the stout man in a derby, gun in hand.

They raised their arms, and let their assailants take their pistols. There was a stir among the passengers.

'It's alright folks. Everything's under control. These are the notorious outlaws Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes and we'll have them off the train in just a minute and turn them over to the sheriff. There's no need for alarm.'

There was an audible gasp from the whole carriage, split by a piercing scream as Matty came running down the aisle, followed by her brothers. She flung her arms round Thaddeus' neck.

'Thad, Thad, what're these brutes doin'! Yaoo stop pointin' yer guns at ma brother Thaddeus. He's the gentlest man alive! Why, great big dogs just up an' lick his hand! He's such a big heart he won't even kill a spider. When I chase them with ma broom, he says "now there aint no call for that, Matty", and he picks them up careful as a ma holding her newborn, and puts them out the door ta go 'bout their business.'

'Young lady, I don't know what your game is, and why you're carrying on so, but I do know these men are Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes. I got a good look at 'em last year, when they robbed the train out of Denver.'

Matty may have been surprised to find out which outlaws her friends were, but she didn't miss a beat, 'How _dare_ you say such things! How _dare_ you call me a liar! This is ma brother Thaddeus Jones, and ma Uncle Joshua Smith, my grandma's youngest. I ask you! Do they look like desperadoes?'

'He sure don't look like your brother, and anyways I know for a fact they's… ' the man did his best, but Matty's shrill, indignant voice cut him short.

'Thad's ma half brother, stupid, an' he's gettin' married next week in Injun Rock, ta the daughter of the local mayor as it happens, a really lovely girl. An' Uncle Joshua's wife, Mabel, who's a fabulous cook, she's bakin' the cake. If yer on yer way ta Injun Rock and you stop behavin' like an dang fool, you'd be right welcome at the weddin'. There'll be dancin' and music, an…

Heyes chipped in, '…Why that's right, the whole town's invited, the bars on the house, and food for the takin' and the hoedown'll go on into the small hours.'

Zeke and Zak chorused, 'Auntie Mabel bakes the best cookies in the district, you ask anyone mister.'

Matty pushed aside one of the guns. 'Mister, you've clearly made a gen-u-ine mistake, so if ya apologise, I guess we'll say no more 'bout this.'

The stranger stepped back, clutching his gun, 'I don't know what's in it fer you, young lady, but these men are not your brother, nor your uncle, they're two notorious bank robbers, and we're going to the sheriff's office where I'm sure we'll find their pictures on the wall.' He waved his gun to emphasise his point.

'Now you just hold yer hosses. It's Thaddeus' weddin' next week, and the next train'll be too late. How'll Lotty feel when he don't turn up at the altar. When they met, it were love at first sight. Why you've _never_ seen a couple _so_ much in love. We're not getting off this train to kick our heels in Harristown an' call off such a grand weddin'. You folks just sittin' here, you can't let these swindlers do this? Why I reckon they've heard 'bout Thad's marriage an' think if they cook up some tall story, we'll pay just to be on our way without delay.'

Heyes cut in, 'I really _don't_ know what the world is coming to when two law-abiding citizens can't go about their business without being stuck up at gunpoint. Sirs, we're two hard-working businessmen just like yourselves, who just happen to bear a passing resemblance to two ne'er do wells. Now, I'm sure you've made an honest mistake, and this matter can be cleared up easily, without any more fuss. We're getting off this train at Twin Springs, and if you gentleman are intending to continue on there yourselves, how about we all stay on the train together and sort out this misunderstanding with the sheriff there. He knows us personally, so it'll make it a whole lot easier. After all, you've got our guns, so we aint going nowhere.'

Thaddeus smiled at his partner's ready wit. Unlike Harristown, which employed Stanley Blackburn, a well-known sheriff who knew them, there had been no law in Twin Springs when they rode through a couple of months back, and if that was still the case, they'd give these two greenhorns the slip very easily.

There was a murmur among the passengers. 'Sounds fair enough mister. If they're who you say they are, the reward won't go down any between here and the end of the line.'

Check suit looked nervously at derby hat. They led quiet lives back in Boonsville, running the mercantile and the barber's shop, what could they do with the whole carriage against them?

'OK. You let us speak to the guard and wire ahead to Twin Springs, we'll stay on the train and turn you in there.'

'That's fine by us. Now you have the advantage of us gentlemen. As my niece says, I'm Joshua Smith, and this is my nephew Thaddeus Jones. Would you favour us with your names?'

Reluctant to acknowledge the claimed identities of their prisoners, yet feeling such a polite and amiable address deserved a response, the suit grunted out 'Jo Brown', while the hat pronounced his name was Ed Spencer. Then Jo went off to speak to the station telegrapher while Ed, despite their protests, tied his captives' hands and arranged to swap seats with the two matrons who had so disapproved of cards.

As the train set off again, there was a loud hum among the passengers as they settled back into their seats, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the two celebrated bank robbers… or maybe the future husband of the mayor's daughter.

Meanwhile, Heyes kept up a steady stream of conversation, elaborating upon Thaddeus' forthcoming nuptials, his own wife and his sick child, whom Matty explained had influenza, but none of this made any impression on their captors.

On and on the train trundled across the endless prairies, the stifling air and cramped seats making the children restless and irritable, so as they were pulling out of Red Gulch, Matilda rose to stretch her legs. Ten minutes later, she hadn't returned. The two outlaws exchanged a meaningful glance: what was she up to? The Kid had turned to Zeke, on the point of asking him to go look for his sister, when she burst through the carriage door, staggering towards them. A dog with a bone stuck in its throat could not have looked sicker. The dense smattering of freckles across her cheeks stood out against the awful pallor of her skin, sweat beaded her brow, and she slumped down in her seat, bent double, clutching her stomach, her face contorted.

'Matty, Matty!' The Kid and Heyes leapt up in alarm, and Jo and Ed began to rise too. Fearing some trick, but unsure what was happening, they clutched their guns, and waved them wildly from one prisoner to the other in rapid succession. Then the girl began to wretch, then lurched forward, vomiting a disgusting foamy bile down the front of Jo's best suit, grabbing hold of his arm to steady herself. The younger boy, screaming in alarm, jumped up too and latched onto Ed, knocking off his derby hat.

'Don't worry!' Zeke hissed in the outlaws' ears, 'She's just swallowed shampoo; she'll be right as rain once she's throwed it up. Jump off and we'll meet you in Four Forks.' The two men frowned; the Kid's stormy blue eyes met Heyes' irate brown ones. In unison they folded their arms and had started to sit back down, when the retort of Ed's gun boomed through the enclosed carriage.

This was the first time in his life he'd pointed a weapon at anyone, he hadn't mean to shoot. The child had jerked his arm. He'd only bought the gun for the rabbits which ate the lettuce in his vegetable patch, and because every self respecting man in town owned one. He lived in a quiet, respectable neighbourhood, he never thought he'd have to use it. When he found himself on a train with Heyes and Curry, he'd taken it out for show, trusting that the threat would be enough. He dropped the smoking weapon in horror.

A dark red stain spread swiftly across Curry's blue shirt, as it wicked up the blood, and though he didn't cry out, he staggered sideways, barely able to keep upright. Instinctively, Heyes pushed him down the aisle, snatching up the loose weapon. In three steps they were at the door; in four, they were dropping into the dirt ten minutes out of Red Gulch.

They watched the locomotive gathering speed again as it mounted the top of the rise, and the Kid grimaced, 'Heyes, 've we just bin suckered by three little kids?' His partner's only reply was a wry smile, which quickly died as he looked down at his partner, 'How bad is it Kid?'

'I've bin better, but I can walk.' Ashen faced he looked across the desolate expanse of open prairie.

Quickly slipping the latigo that inexpertly bound his wrists, Heyes untied the Kid, and plugged and bound the wound as best he could. Then he pointed out a little grove in the far distance.

'See those few trees yonder. I'll leave you there, then go find a ranch and buy us some horses. We're not so far out of town, so it shouldn't take long. Then, if you can stand the ride we'd best get outta here. When the train reaches Harpersville they'll be wiring back to Red Gulch and a posse'll be on our trail.'

The Kid nodded, he was too well aware of all this. Grim faced, he started setting one foot in front of the other.

The two former outlaws had no trouble shaking off the posse. It took five hours for the train to reach the next stop, which gave them plenty of time to lay false trails and cover their tracks. Their only real worry was the Kid's wound. He'd lost a great deal of blood and only sheer cussedness kept him in the saddle. Therefore Heyes set their course towards Dominion Creek on the edge of the nearby gold fields. It was a bustling, growing town, where the merchants and hotels charged higly inflated prices, but it had the twin advantages that fetching a bullet was commonplace and the local sawbones well-practised, so a wounded man would get expert treatment without exciting any comment. Consequently, though he was feverish for a day or so, Curry was soon on the mend.

On their fifth night in town, Heyes returned from the poker tables to find him sitting up in bed, file in hand, customising the new guns and holsters purchased with Heyes' winnings.

He smiled. It was good to see Jed feeling better.

'Want something solid to eat?'

The Kid nodded his blonde curls. 'Sure.'

Over a filling beef stew he started to quiz Heyes about their horses and money.

'Why? You thinking of moving on? I was hoping to stay a little longer.'

'We'd best light out tomorrow, an' find out what's happened to those darned kids. They didn't mean no harm, an' they sure are a magnet for trouble.'

'Can't it wait a day or two? – blood was pouring outta you like a stuck pig.'

'No, I'm OK Joshua, I'll be OK. Sittin' a horse aint so hard.' The Kid smiled reassuringly, and as he seemed pretty determined and did look a whole lot better: 'OK, I'll buy some supplies and we'll take it easy. If you don't feel so good we can rest up at the next town.' Heyes would gladly never set eyes on those dang kids again, but they'd landed them on Jenny, and the Kid had a soft heart – far too soft – so he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Meanwhile, 300 miles away in Harpersville, Matty was trying to talk herself out of trouble.

On arrival in town, Jo and Ed had marched the children straight from the train to the Sheriff's office to demand they feel the full force of the law.

At first everyone was talking at once, but as soon as the sheriff had got the bare bones of the story, he started questioning Mathilda.

'You mustn't blame us sheriff.' She rolled her eyes and looked as innocent as she could possibly manage. 'We'd be only too glad to see those devils in jail. They scared us half to death an' took us for mugs, but it was like this. When we first met 'em in Jackson they called 'emselves White an' Goodman. No way we knew they were Curry an' Heyes, did we?' The boys shook their heads. 'If we had, why we'd have run away just as fast as our legs would carry us – we've heard tales 'bout them two desperadoes an' we know they're real dangerous an' real mean, an' if anyone ever crosses them, their lives aint worth a plug nickel, but we're only kids, an' they took us in hook, line an' sinker. You see, we was on the sidewalk outside the station, talkin' about gettin' the train to Twin Springs an' they strolled by an' must uv overheard us, cos they came up an' said they were going the same way an' while we were waitin', how 'bout we go over to the mercantile an' they'd buy us some liquorice. An' when we got there, they gave us a dollar each.' She drew out three shiny coins from her petticoat by way of illustration. 'An' we was a little nervous at first, but they seemed like real gents, an' when we were eatin' them sweets we clean forgot to be suspicious. Of course, now we realise they wanted us along as cover, so as to look like family men, not the wicked outlaws they really are, but back then that never so much as crossed our minds.'

The sheriff frowned down at them, 'An' when yu were surrounded by all the good folks on the train, an' they were unarmed, why didn't yu say anythin' then.'

'Why they'd told us if anything happened to them, the Devil's Hole Gang'd hunt us down, and Yessir we believed every last word. We wouldn't stand a chance 'gainst that gang of despicable outlaws; an' what's more, they said that they'd bought us with them dollars, which had come straight from the Denver mint, and that it didn't matter if we took 'em in all innocence an' didn't know they was stole – you'd put us in jail an' throw away the key just the same. We were that scared, we did everything they said.'

'An' two hardened outlaws with 10,000 dollars a piece on their heads, came up with the idea of telling a little girl to swallow soap an' throw up all over their captors!'

Matty shook her head, 'Weelll no, I have ta admit that was my idea, but like I say, I thought they'd set the Devil's Hole Gang on me an' my kid brothers, an' I was willin' to do just 'bout anythin' to get those two off uv that train and off uv our backs …an' I did get Curry shot.' Matilda's voice wavered and she couldn't stop herself wincing and letting out a sob. 'We was that scared, Sheriff,' she added.

The lawman frowned down and changed his line of questioning.

'And what were yu three doing traipsing across the country on yur own, without yur ma an' pa?'

'Why our pa went to glory three years back Sheriff.' Matty and her brothers crossed themselves devoutly, 'We were livin' down in Swamp Creek when the marsh sickness took him. For the last month we've bin stayin' with our aunt Mabel in Buffalo Heights an' now we're travelling back home to ma in Abilene.'

'OK give us her name and address. I'll need to wire her to come an' collect you.'

'You don't mean you're lettin' us go?' Matty wanted to whoop for joy, to holler in triumph, but managed to curb these disturbing tendencies in the nick of time.

'It's not gonna achieve anythin' keepin' y'all here; yu'll just be under my feet. Your ma can come an' git you, but remember, in future, don't go talking to strangers.'

Ed and Jo immediately started to protest, but the sheriff quelled them with a fierce glare. 'Quiet down fellas and go sit over there. I'll speak to you later.' The men continued to mutter discontentedly, but did as they were told.

Now Matilda had a new problem.

'Sheriff, please, pleease let me write the telegram. Our ma's gonna to be that mad with us when she hears what happened, I don't reckon she'll leave a strip of skin on our bodies. Why, if she gets a wire from a sheriff, it's likely she'll faint clean away, but you let me write it and maybe I can soften it some.'

The sheriff raised a sceptical eyebrow, but handed over a pencil and a piece of paper.

To give herself thinking time, Matty chewed the stub for a minute, then wrote out her message.

'I'll read it out for you, Sheriff, my hand ain't so neat. _To Jenny Black, Abilene._

 _Dearest ma, We left Thaddeus in good health –_ that's our cousin Thaddeus, we used family names when we were pretendin' for them outlaws, so we wouldn't forget or get mixed up _– but then run into a spot of bother on the way home. You need to come and collect us from the sheriff's office in Harpersville, but we're all safe and everyone knows we didn't mean no harm. Aunt Mabel an' Uncle Joshua send their love_ , _Matilda, Ezekiel and Zakariah_

While they were waiting for their 'mother' to come and collect them, the children were housed in a cell with the door unlocked. Every time they heard a female voice in the front room, they strained their ears, wondering whether this could be Jenny, but as time ticked by they grew increasingly anxious that she might refuse to play along with the pretence. 'Don't forget', Matty whispered, feigning a confidence she didn't feel, 'As soon as we're sure it's her, we go runnin' up just like she's our real ma.'

Finally, a little after noon on the following day, the moment came, a plump blonde lady burst through the door, exclaiming 'Matty, Zeke, Zak, what on earth have you been up to this time!'

Back at the hotel, Jenny frowned down at her three young charges. 'You gonna explain what this 'sall about. Where's Heyes and the Kid? Wait till I git my hands on them two no-good…'

Matty ran through the incident on the train, pretty truthfully, leaving out the part where the gun discharged.

'Of all the hair-brain schemes. Why didn't you leave it to Heyes?! Those two 've been on the dodge fer years now an' 've escaped more jails th'n you've eaten hot dinners. If you'd just sat tight, they'd 've got free. With all that foolery, it's a wonder you didn't git either one of 'em shot, or yourselves fer that matter.'

Matty's face gave her away.

'You don't mean to tell me they bin hit?!'

'Weell, Thaddeus fetched a bullet in the shoulder…it was an accident, we didn't mean fer it ta happen,' Matty's small voice wavered into a louring silence. '…I don't think he was hurt _real_ bad.' After a pause, she ventured nervously,

'Thank you for gittin' us outta of jail missus. That were mighty decent of ya, an' it's bin real nice meetin' ya, but we gotta be off now. We arranged to meet Thaddeus an' Joshua in Four Forks an' we wanna check Thaddeus 's alright.'

Jenny exploded, 'You'll do no such thing! D'yu wanta get 'em both killed?! D'yu think that sheriff back there was fooled by your tales? He'll 've known straight off you were lyin', but he don't wanta babysit three young kids, an' no doubt figures if he lets you go, you might just lead him ta the boys.'

'But Thaddeus saved our lives. We gotta find out whether he's OK,' tears were welling up in Matty's eyes and Jenny softened a little. 'I wanna know how he is same as you, but it aint gonna do no good to go charging across country straight for him. We'll keep up this little charade a while longer, and send a wire from the next town – but we gotta do it with finesse, not just go waltzing into the telegraph office singing dixie.'

'Yes missus.'

'An' I don't want any of you wand'ring off neither – you just remember, if you wanna find out how Thaddeus's getting along you gotta stick with me, do exactly what I say, and wait for a reply to that wire,' Jenny added as a precautionary afterthought.

'Yes missus. Just as you say missus,' the children chorused.

After considering their situation a while, Jenny sketched out a plan of action.

'We betta go to a bigger town, where there's lots of folk comin' an' goin', an' git a stranger ta send our wire. We'll hafta address it by name, there's no help fer that, but I reckon Heyes'll find a way to pick it up without going in the telegraph office himself.'

She pondered some more, 'First, we gotta disappear an' that aint gonna be easy, a woman with two boys an' a carrot top. How're you at playin' a boy, Mathilda? Can you deepen your voice some? An' that hair's gotta go, it's a liability. We'll cut it off, an' dye it – I reckon bleach might send it green, so it'll hafta be black. Then we'll travel in pairs, but I gotta be able to trust you an' you gotta do precisely what I tell you.'

The following day, they went to the mercantile, and while Jenny was inspecting a bolt of cloth, Zak stole a handful of sweets. But he was none too careful and his 'ma' caught him, cuffed him round the ear and insisted he put them back and apologise to the shopkeeper. While the man's back was turned, Matty slipped a packet of dye into her pocket.

'Normally we'd pay regular, but we don't want the sheriff to find out what we bought, so we gotta do it this way, and drop a coin the wrong side of the counter instead – because it caint be helped, not 'cos we're gonna make a habit of thievin'', Jenny impressed upon her felonious young charges.

After a hearty lunch, with their plans progressing smoothly, the children could see their 'ma' was in a good mood and they decided to question her a little about their hero. 'How come you know Thaddeus, Missus?'

'Why, I run into Jed and Heyes when they were little more'n children, just a couple of years older than you are now, Mattie. I was dealin' black-jack when one of my customers started cuttin' up rough, an' the Kid put him straight.' The children looked at each other and nodded, smiling. This was only to be expected. 'And is Thaddeus an' Mr Smith 've _really_ partners, all that time?' Zak asked disbelievingly. 'Yes, of course, they grew up t'gether in Kansas. They've been thick as thieves,' Jenny corrected herself, 'they been close friends all their lives.' 'That's sure hard to credit, they bein' so different,' Matty summed up the feelings of them all.

Now they needed to leave town without being followed, so first Jenny set to work transforming Mathilda into Matthew, cutting her red hair short and dying it black, then she fitted Matt and Zeke out in 'new' clothes and caps purloined off a washing line, after leaving a dollar stuffed into the pocket of a pair of trousers left hanging there. When satisfied with their appearance, she sent the two older children on their way after dark, at the busiest time in the evening, with strict instructions on checking for and, if necessary, losing tails, and directions for Springfield, where they were to meet up. She and Zak checked out at noon the following day, and by the simple but effective ruse of getting in one side of the train and straight out the other, she lost their shadows, before slipping through the crowds to the stage, going east instead of west. They switched from the stage to the train in the next town, and changed their means of transport and direction several times more, until Jenny was completely satisfied they weren't being watched, when she too set her course for Springfield.

Taking the opportunity of a long journey alone with the younger boy, she tried to get some answers as to what Heyes and Curry were up to: 'How d'yu git to know Jed and Heyes so well Zak?' His sister would have shut him up, but he liked this lady, and happily told her the truth, how Thaddeus had caught them and bought them a meal, and 'later that afternoon, sum men saw us stealin', an' they was missin' summut theyselves an' assumed we took it. We told 'em it weren't us – the racin', the crowds an' the money an' all, had drawn pickpockets from across the entire state. We'd never seen them deevils before, but they grabbed hold uv me, so Matty an' Zeke come runnin'. Then they shook out uv us all the money we had, but said that weren't enough, and weren't what we'd stole from them, an' how Matty hadta pay 'em back. They was draggin' her off. We tried to hold on best we could, but they beat us off, an' we were that scared – it were the worse trouble we'd ever bin in in our whole lives, tho' we've had sum scares bifore. An' Matty warned 'em we had an older brother who'd come git 'em if they laid a hand on us, but it were all empty threats, the first thing that come into her head. An' we thought it was all up with us, but then Thaddeus appeared,' Zak's face glowed with the memory, 'An' he told 'em to leave us be. He put his life on the line for us, an' we thought he'd be bound ta get killed, up against six gunnies, but he were that fast! The Best, The Quickest, more 'n human! He shot 'em all down, screeching an' hollerin', before they even fired a shot. Matty was the most scared I ever seen her, cos she was shakin' like a leaf an' it was Zeke took our money back. And Thaddeus, why he never asked for nothin' in return, an' when Mr Smith wanted to put us in a home, he promised that wouldn't never happen an' we knew he was tellin' the truth, an' we were so happy. Everyone else treats us like dirt, or they reckon they'll do their souls a bit uv good by shuttin' us up in an orph'nage, where they'll split us up an' beat on our heads, but Thaddeus, he's different, he's one of us.'

Jenny frowned – promised they'd never put them in an orphanage, huh – seemed like Jed's soft heart and Heyes' scheming brain were landing her in a whole heap of trouble.

In Denver, Jenny paid a nickel each to three street urchins to take the following message to the telegraph office, despatched to three different towns:

 _To Joshua Smith, XXX, Received three packages. Thaddeus OK? Going to Joe's place, send word there, J Black._

Then she and Zak met up with Matty and Zeke without mishap and travelled on to Clinton, Joe Smith's home town, where they picked up a cable from Joshua Smith, advising them to take the road to Burlington. Jenny had just enough money left for three scrawny ponies, a mare and a saddle for herself, and a little food, so they hit the trail again. After two days' easy riding, they were plodding slowly down a dirt track in the searing afternoon heat, Jenny mopping her brow and silently cursing the two outlaws, the three children and her pony. They rounded one large bluff, then another, then another, and there in the distance were two dusty cowboys ambling towards them. The children whooped for joy and kicking their ponies into a gallop, thundered down the road towards Thaddeus, Matty launching herself from her pony and flinging her arms round his neck. Heyes, who hadn't been spared a single glance, winced as she cannoned into his partner's injured shoulder, but though the Kid blanched and swayed a little, he staunchly kept his saddle without a single curse escaping his lips. A minute later, Jenny drew up beside the neglected partner, while the children continued to celebrate, dancing around the Kid's startled, prancing bay mare, 'Why, honey, I do believe those kids are gonna fair love Jed to death!'

Indeed, where the children's affections lay was obvious from the first. They groomed their hero's horse till it shone like beaten copper, mention the canteen, a pack of cards, or cup of coffee and it was instantly by his hand. Matty even tried her best to mend his clothes, though whether they ended up in a better or worse state as a result of her efforts was debatable. Each evening, when they made camp, the children willingly set about the necessary chores, collecting firewood and rubbing down their ponies. Assiduous for Thaddeus' comfort, they hit upon the idea of raking the embers from the campfire near his feet as he slept, feeding the flames to keep him warm. Eager to outdo one another in their self-appointed task, each evening they piled on a little extra wood, until, on the third night, their idol's blanket began to smoulder and his leg got a little singed before he woke up, earning the crestfallen culprits a long lecture on fire and camp safety. Cheerful by day, they hated the long nights, when they were tormented by bad dreams, and it was not uncommon for them to go to bed spread about the campfire, but by the time the sun crested the horizon it shone down on three children clustered near their favourite outlaw, calmed by his presence, sleeping soundly.

On the first evening after their reunion, Jenny sat up late with the two outlaws, sharing a bottle of whisky. 'What 're you intendin' to do with these kids, Heyes?' she asked, gazing down at her three sleeping charges, looking angelic and peaceful now, quite unlike their waking selves.

'They got good hearts, Jenny. A little wild, and green, but they're good kids.'

The blackjack dealer thought she could see where the conversation was headed and she didn't like it. 'Now wait a minute, I cain't take care of them, if that's what yer thinkin'. I'm too old, I caint meet the expense, and besides, have you asked them? I reckon they'll up an' run the first opportunity they git.'

'You don't like them?' On the way to meet the boys, Jenny had got to know the children a little better, and now she couldn't help but smile, 'I'm not sayin' that they aint good kids – in their way, but they're wild, an' they'll need years of lookin' after. It just ain't practical.' Heyes and the Kid looked at each other with the beginnings of hope; they could both sense that, maybe, she was weakening.

'If you're worried about money, why, we've got that sorted. We've wired Soapy, and we'll make our way over to his place now, so he can meet 'em. He's got cash to spare, and once we've explained everything, he's sure to help out.'

'That old skinflint! an' even if he does, like I say, I'm too old.'

'Jenny, you don't look a day over twenty. Why, when you're out walking down the street with those kids, folks 'll take you for their…', Heyes' silver tongue was just getting into gear when the Kid interrupted.

'Why, yer just what they need, Jenny, someone mature, wi' plenty of experience…' Heyes shot an exasperated glance at the tactless half of the partnership, '…they've bin livin' on their wits an' they've run a little wild, but their hearts are in the right place, an' if they git help now, I reckon they'll avoid the mistakes we made. But they don't need just anyone, they need someone smart, who's seen plenty of life, ta keep 'em straight. Left on their own, more 'n likely they'll get themselves killed or Matty'll end up in some 'stablishment like Madame Jo's …' Silence fell upon the little group, each lost in their own thoughts. These children weren't her own Billy, Jenny reflected, but they were some poor woman's brood – she could feel her begging from beyond the grave – any mother would want her children taken care of, and, after all, maybe it was a second chance. The cruel fate of her own boy had left a yawning gap… At last, she said, 'I aint promisin', but I'll ride with ya over ta Soapy's, an' if a satisfactory arrangement can be sorted out, well just maybe…' The Kid looked over to Heyes and grinned, it seemed everything might turn out alright after all.

It was about a fortnight's trek to Soapy's mansion on Nob Hill San Francisco. The weather was fine and the small party decided to take things easy, as Jenny and the children weren't hardened to the saddle and the Kid claimed he was still feeling the effects of his wound. In fact he and Heyes had reached a silent understanding that if they gave their friend plenty of time to get to know the children better, she'd grow too fond of them to see them head off into perils unknown. Therefore, it was still early in the afternoon of the first day when Heyes cantered over to a grove of trees a short way off the trail, to check whether it might make a suitable camping ground. Finding it had clear water and plenty of forage for the horses, he went to fetch the others. The children were in the lead of the rest of the party and drew level as he reached the track. 'See those cottonwoods over there.' He pointed out the copse, 'that's a fine place to make camp. You go on over an' git a fire going, while I wait fer the others.' The children drew their ponies to a halt and gazed at the one-time leader of the Devil's Hole Gang, without moving. 'You see the trees I mean? They're cottonwoods. You make your way on over an' I'll wait for Thaddeus and Jenny.' Three pairs of dark eyes looked at each other, glanced over at the trees, then turned away to watch their favourite cowboy riding up. 'We'll just wait ta see what Thaddeus thinks, if it's all the same ta ya,' Matty replied recalcitrantly without bothering to look round. Used to having his orders obeyed, Heyes drove his horse in front of them and jabbed his finger towards the trees, hissing between clenched teeth in the tone of voice that had put the fear of god into gangs of unruly outlaws, 'It aint all the same to me. Git over there NOW!' Zeke and Zak looked to Matty, and Matty stared straight ahead, but by this time the Kid had come within hearing, and cast his eye over the little stand of trees, 'Yep, seems like a good spot ta me.' At once, Matty and her brothers sprang to life and kicked their ponies into a gallop, whooping and hollering towards the cottonwoods. 'Goddammit, they're worse th'n Wheat!' Heyes exploded, recalling a particularly stubborn, hard-headed outlaw, causing his partner to burst into a roar of laughter, which quickly tailed off into a grimace as he pulled his stitches.

'Serves you dang well right!'

And that set the pattern. Whenever Heyes came to a decision, the children acted as if they hadn't heard him, until Thaddeus backed him up. Then the older ex-outlaw started to notice other things weren't quite right either.

The cousins had bought copious supplies for the journey, but because they were travelling at such an easy pace and didn't want to risk going into any town along the way, they began to run a little short. When this happened, Heyes couldn't help noticing that day by day the food on his plate was dwindling. To the children's credit, they were cutting down too, but Kid's plate, that stayed piled high as ever.

Rather than openly confront his diminutive persecutors, Heyes decided to raise his kudos by replenishing the larder with an afternoon's hunting while the others rested up in camp, wiling away the time fishing and bathing in an adjacent stream. Hunting was a task he usually left to his partner, who was a better tracker, better shot, and enjoyed it a whole bunch more, but they were still pretending that the Kid needed rest, so Heyes set out on his own. Things went badly from his first shot at a deer, which he missed. After that, though he saw tracks aplenty, the countryside seemed to have emptied of game. The sun blazed down, the dust was choking and a swarm of flies buzzed constantly around his face, settling back the instant he brushed them aside. His horse, tormented by clegs, was grumpily swishing his tail and cow-kicking, so his rider couldn't settle, and as the hours wore on, Heyes became increasingly frustrated, sweaty and bad tempered, until he was stomping around so loudly only game that was completely deaf and blind would come within a mile. Unwilling to return with little to show for his efforts, he persevered until late afternoon, but finally had to swallow bitter defeat and ride back into camp with just a couple of sage hens tied to his saddle.

Catching the sound of hoofbeats, the Kid yawned and propped himself up on his elbows, 'Is that all ya got?' He couldn't hide his disappointment. These hills were teeming with deer and bighorn sheep; he'd seen the tracks and had been looking forward to a thick, juicy steak of venison or mutton.

'No one's forcing you to eat 'em!'

'No need to git proddy, Joshua. I was surprised, is all. Yer getting soft, spendin' too long sat at the poker tables!' He teased, then lay back down again, his hands behind his head.

'I'm getting soft!' Heyes exploded.

But before he could expand on this theme further, Matty cut in, 'Don't worry ya Mr Smith, leastways we can rely on Thaddeus, though he's wounded an' by rights should be restin'.' She looked down her nose in a reproachful, yet patronising manner, making plain her feelings about partners who didn't pull their weight. 'He's bin teachin' us how to guddle fish, an' he's caught us three fine fat trout – didn't take him no time at all neither!'

Heyes knew when he was licked, and giving his partner one long, withering look, stalked off towards the stream to wash off the sweat and dust and bathe his wounded pride.

It didn't take Jenny and the children long to cook up the trout and sage hens, with beans and some edible roots they'd found growing nearby, and as usual, Matty took charge of serving up.

A dip in the river had somewhat restored Heyes' good humour and after spending the whole afternoon hunting, he'd worked up a healthy appetite. The fish were dished out for starters. He glanced round – each person had half a fish, but not all fish were equal. He picked discontentedly at the skinny juvenile in front of him as the others, young Zak aside, enjoyed fat adults. Well, there was still the meat stew to come, and he'd shot those sage hens, so he was dang well going to get his fair share. Presently, Matty passed back his plate. A few indeterminate lumps swam in a lake of gravy. He looked across at the Kid, already wolfing down a plateful of meaty stew. This was the final straw. 'You greedy hog!' Immediately two dark heads and one bi-coloured in red and black swivelled round to stare. 'You've got enough there to feed a whole platoon, you're shovelling it down so fast, it's a wonder you don't choke!'

The Kid cast an eye in Heyes' direction, a big grin lighting up his face, 'Why, that's the pot callin' the kettle black, Joshua! Looks like ya've made short work of yer own dinner – ya've scarce any left!' He dodged the dish that came hurtling towards his head. However, he was well aware Matty showed favouritism and, used to doing most of the hard physical graft himself, he knew his partner must be ravenous after a long afternoon in the saddle, so snatching one last mouthful, he handed over the remains of his dinner willingly enough, 'Why if ya still hungry, ya should've said. No need to get proddy!' Heyes sat down again, but something still didn't feel quite right. He looked up. Six silent, reproachful dark eyes were fixed on him, begrudging every single bite he took. After two or three mouthfuls the atmosphere was so oppressive he felt like flinging this plate after the last, but he was dammed if he was going to be intimidated out of his dinner by three little kids, so he chewed doggedly on until finally he'd wiped up every last splash of gravy.

He handed his dish to Jenny, 'I don't know how much more I can take of this. The Kid's Gang of Three's got more of satan in 'em than the whole Devil's Hole Gang put together; we gotta git to Soapy's as fast as we can!'

That evening Heyes decided to educate the children further in the ways of poker, and to start by making five pat hands out of 25 cards, whereby he could illustrate straights, flushes and full house, and explain which took priority. This trick was successful nine times out of ten and was always an impressive show-stopper. He asked Matty to deal out the cards, then looked down at them in horrified disbelief. This was one of those one-in-ten occasions when it just couldn't be done. He quickly scooped up the deck. 'Why, seems you've dealt me an extra card by mistake,' he lied. 'I'd best deal this time.' But by now the sympathy of his audience had been lost, and the children turned away, scepticism writ large all over their faces. Zakariah returned to his favourite subject, 'Will ya teach me the fast draw, Thaddeus?'

'Sorry Zak, ma shoulder's still a little sore,' came the standard answer.

Raw with wounded pride, Heyes gave him a withering look, 'Why, you don't wanna ask him – he aint never given shootin' lessons to any one, but you're looking at the man who taught Thaddeus Jones how to handle a gun.'

'Did you really?' Zak was decidedly sceptical and turned from Heyes back to Curry.

The Kid couldn't help but smile, 'You could say that,' he confirmed.

'And is he faster 'n you? I don't believe _that's_ possible.'

Heyes interjected, 'I don't say that the pupil can't outdraw the master, now, but I'm the one as taught him.' Jed's laughing eyes glanced over at his partner, and he nodded. Heyes grinned back.

…

At 9 years old Hannibal Heyes had talked one of his father's farm hands into letting him shoot his gun at a tin can. He missed, but he enjoyed the noise and the feeling of being grown up, so he'd started searching for a weapon of his own and a few days later, dug an old revolver out of a box of junk in the barn. Making quite sure his parents didn't see, he greased it up, just like he'd seen his pa do a thousand times with his Schofield, and palmed a few bullets. Then the next time he went down to the river with Jed, he produced the weapon like a conjurer pulling a rabbit out of a hat. He took a few shots at a dead branch and missed every time, then graciously offered,

'You wanna hava go?' holding out a gun in such a state of disrepair that neither would have touched it as adults. Looking back, he was amazed it hadn't blown up in their faces, but his trusting young friend had been totally unaware of the danger. Hands too small to fit round the grip, and juggling with the weapon to reach the trigger, he'd shut his eyes and fired. It was a pure fluke that he hit the target and not his own foot or Heyes or the river or any damn thing, but the older boy had been surprised and impressed, and egged him on to keep practising. Jed was a natural, like his grandpa, and a persistent cuss to boot, so soon he could hit what he was aiming at more often than not, and Heyes organised secret shooting parties out in the woods with the local kids. He sank heavy wagers on his tiny protégé, who beat boys twice or three times his age, accustomed as he was to the old gun shooting a couple of inches left. That must've been the reason it'd been discarded, and it took Jed hours upon hours of practice to shoot true once he got hold of a straight barrelled revolver. Of course, Hannibal's parents got wind of what was happening, he got a good thrashing and the gun was confiscated, but grandpa Curry was proud Jed had inherited a talent that ran in his family and, preferring that the boy learn under adult supervision, gave him a gun of his own, suited to his age and size. Jed quickly gained a reputation for accuracy, but the dedicated honing of a fast draw, that was self taught, and began later …

…

Heyes snapped his attention back to the present.

'But never mind shooting, _that_ don't earn you money. Let me show you how to win at poker – I once took $20,000 on a single hand of cards.' This caught the children's attention. '20,000 dollars!' Matty repeated the unimaginable sum out loud and had a thousand questions.

The Kid was cleaning his gun as Jenny came past.

His eyes crinkled up in a grin. 'Don't that kid remind you of Heyes?'

Ten days later they reached Soapy's place, and as the outlaws had expected, he was willing to help financially. He didn't want the children under his feet, but he was getting well on in years and had money to spare; they were bright, plucky and lawless, and it tickled his fancy to play the benevolent uncle. So provided Jenny would take them away, and just trot them round once in a while to say thank you, scrubbed up and on best behaviour, he was happy to see them alright. Jenny herself liked kids with spirit and once she'd found out that they'd lend a hand with whatever needed doing and she could get help with the expense, she was more than willing to take them in. She'd been living on her own since her boy, Billy, had been killed, and though these children could never replace him, she felt more cheerful now than she had in a very long time. The only thing left to do was persuade the three orphans that they had to part with Thaddeus.

A peaceful, wooded river valley lay ten minutes from Soapy's mansion and one sunny afternoon the Kid, Heyes, Jenny and the children rode over there for a picnic. Matty and her brothers were unusually subdued. Far from stupid, they knew what must be coming. They didn't intend to take it lying down, but in their heart of hearts they knew there was really nothing that could be done.

After their meal, the Kid picked up a stick and pensively doodled circles in the dirt. After a few minutes, he said, 'You know who we really are, Matty, boys?' Two dark heads and one red one nodded. 'So we can't stick around long in any one place.' Three heads nodded again. 'Well, me and Heyes', he uttered his partner's true name in front of the children for the first time, 'We gotta be moving on now.'

'We'll come with ya, Kid,' Matilda spoke for all three, 'We _don't_ wanna stay here, we _don't_ wanna go ta school, we wanna ride with ya, shoot guns an' play poker – we'll earn our keep, we're pickin' it up real fast.'

'I know ya are Matty, but ya've seen what it's like. We've often scarcely a nickel between us, an' that means days without food, an' no roof, even when it's rainin', or freezin', an' long, dirty jobs herdin' beeves, or trackin' mountain lions and bears. Not to mention the bounty hunters, an' posses, an' outlaws, an' jumpin' box cars, an' sittin' in the saddle fer days on end.' The Kid turned his bright blue eyes on them, trying to make them see things as he did, 'It aint no life fer a child, but despite the hardships, we wouldn't have it no other way. We don't wanta settle down.' He spoke confidently, for his cousin too, he didn't need to ask. Sure, they longed for amnesty, but though they could have taken the train east to safety any time and sat out the wait there, two anonymous faces among many millions, that hadn't so much as crossed their minds. 'Heyes an' me, we love the West. We like ridin' inta a new town, meetin' new folk, good and bad, playin' poker in smoky saloons an' livin' on our wits, sleepin' on feather beds once in a while; but we love movin' on across the wide open prairie too,' the Kid paused. 'Yer too young to be livin' out uv a saddle bag. We want ya all to stay safe here, with Jenny, an' stick at yer lessons. An' we'll come visitin' every once in a while to see how ya are. Then when yer older, ya can choose fer yerselves, whether ya want a trim lawn and a picket fence, or the dirt an' the leather, an' nights sittin' by the campfire, listenin' to the howl of the prairie wolves, gazin' up at the Milky Way, sparklin' thick across the broad velvet sky.' Jed looked over towards his cousin, brown eyes met blue, and broad grins spread across their faces. Two souls were as one, and they were itching to move on. They rose, 'Come on now, no long goodbyes.' 'You'll write? – we gotta know that yer OK or we'll come lookin'.' The Kid hesitated, he wasn't much of a writer, but Heyes butted in, 'Sure, we'll write. You'll not need to come find us.' He grinned over at Jed; he'd make certain those children got a letter regular as clockwork. He wanted the Kid's Gang of Three to stay put right where they were.

Hannibal Heyes and Jed 'Kid' Curry were sitting in the Red Bull saloon writing their monthly missive.

 _'Poker: + $87 16c_

'Heyes, yer always exaggeratin'! Ya can't write that, it ain't true, we only made twenty-seven dollars thirty cents this month.' 'If I put that, they'll think I'm losing my touch.' 'Well now, maybe I wouldn't say that… but I sure would defend yer right to say it!'

 _'Wounds: zero_

– 'That aint right neither, what about the slug I stopped in Arapaho Falls,' the Kid rubbed his side. He'd been nicked from behind before whirling round to repay the bushwackers with interest. 'I'm not having them come to look after you, and it's barely a scratch, so it don't count.' 'If yer ribs were as sore as mine…' –

 _'Dear Matty, Ezekiel, and Zakariah,_

 _'We're getting along just fine. We met Wendell Feelgood a week back. You'd have liked him cos he had a talking parrot and a monkey_ – 'But Heyes he stole all our money!' 'That's true, but he did it very charmingly.' – _'We got two fine horses and we're trav…_ – 'but Heyes, ya keep complainin' what a bronc yers is' – _'We got two fine horses, gentle as kittens, and we're travelling on to the next town tomorrow.'_ – 'Now you add something. They'll git suspicious, if it's only me.' 'But I can't think of nutthin' to say.' 'Well, what were you thinking about just now?' – _'Dear Matty, Ezekiel and Zakariah, Joshua went an' dropped his gun agin, so it's outta balance, an I'm gonna have to do sum more filin, and it needs a good clean too. Mind what Jenny tells ya and do yer homework. Love Thaddeus_ ' – 'Did you have to tell them that?!' Heyes sighed, 'Well I s'pose it'll do.' – _'and Joshua._


End file.
